eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Collection Quests Timeline
This is a list of Collection Quests, broken down by expansion. When you have completed a Collection Quest, you may turn it in to a Collector in any city. Shattered Lands (Core Game) Collections Bone Fragments by Race (Level 45) *Barbarian *Dark Elf *Dwarf *Erudite *Froglok *Gnoll *Gnome *Half Elf *Halfling *High Elf *Human *Iksar *Kerra *Ogre *Orc *Ratonga *Troll *Wood Elf by Quality *Shattered (Level 10) *Cracked (Level 20) *Weathered (Level 30) *Unscathed (Level 40) *Enchanted (Level 50) Moths (Level 10) *Plain *Spotted *Striped *Completed Moth Collections Spiders (Level 25) *Plain *Spotted *Striped Butterflies (Level 15) *Plain *Spotted *Striped *Completed Butterfly Collections (Level 20) *regal butterfly collection (Level 10) Beetles (Level 25) *Plain *Spotted *Striped *Iridescent Ants (Level 30) *Plain *Spotted *Striped Coins *Erudin (Level 15) *Halas (Level 20) *Neriak (Level 30) *Grobb (Level 40) *Oggok (Level 40) *Rivervale (Level 40) *Ak'Anon (Level 45) Leaves *Antonican Ficus (Level 10) *Commonlands Shrub (Level 15) *Nektulos Pine (Level 25) *Enchanted Maple (Level 40) *Feerrott Fern (Level 40) Shards by Type (Level 45) *Abjuration *Alteration *Channeling *Conjuration *Divination *Evocation by Quality *Chipped (Level 10) *Scuffed (Level 20) *Pristine (Level 30) *Shiny (Level 40) *Glowing (Level 50) Miscellaneous *Feather (Level 10) *Shell (Level 10) *Arcane Orbs (Level 50) *Thexian Artifacts (Level 70) *Everfrost: Crab Bits and Pieces (Level 45) *Everfrost: Turtle Odds 'n Ends (Level 47) Runnyeye: The Gathering: Collections *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Goblin Do-Dads (82) *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Poked Out Peepers (82) *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Dirty Dingy Pages (82) *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Relics of the Goblin Hero (85) (Reward needed to see the "hidden" collection from blue shinies) There is also an "expert/hidden" collection from blue shinies that you can only see if you have A Gigglegibber Courting Hat equipped. You can get that item from completing the "Runnyeye: The Gathering: Relics of the Goblin Hero" collection. This is only for blue shinies in Runnyeye: The Gathering. The "?" nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Standards of the Goblin Tribes (85) Tomes The Commonlands and The Eternal Gorge (Level 15) *Tome: The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth Nektropos Castle (Level 20) *Tome: From Below to Castle *Tome: My True Beloved *Tome: Our Lady of Betrayal Zek, the Orcish Wastes and Deathfist Citadel (Levels 35 & 40) *Tome: Bestest Orc Emperors (Level 35) *Tome: Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree (Level 35) *Tome: Jerb Northstar's Journal (Level 35) *Tome: The Nine Contemplations (Level 35) *Tome: The Orcs of Norrath (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Ascension (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Deadtime (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Fall (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rejoining (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rousing (Level 35) The Enchanted Lands and Rivervale (Levels 35 to 38) *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part I (Level 35) *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part II (Level 35) *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - A-K (Level 35) *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - L-Z (Level 35) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Darnalithenis of Felwithe (Level 37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Gremius Hazzengrav (Level 37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Tammin Whiperwillow (Level 37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Calm (Level 37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Downpour (Level 37) *Tome: The Wall (Level 38) Everfrost (Level 45) *Tome: Brien - Clan Icereaver *Tome: Donnghail - Clan McNaggle *Tome: Good Eatin' *Tome: In Search of the Wooly Mammoth *Tome: Local Color - Halas *Tome: The Contentment *Tome: The Dying *Tome: The First Battle *Tome: The Growing *Tome: The Last Battle The Feerrott and The Temple of Cazic-Thule (Level 40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 289 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 290 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS *Tome: 3rd Lieutenant Gerrog - Logbook *Tome: Alliz Evol Ew *Tome: Alliz Onu *Tome: Alliz Tae Ew *Tome: Quotes of General Urduuk *Tome: The Merchant's Deal Adventure Packs Splitpaw Saga (Level 20) *Coins: Splitpaw Coins *Ears: Gnoll Ears *Tails: Gnoll Tails Bloodline Chronicles (Level 35) *Shard: bloodstone shard collection *Bone Fragment: grinnin bone fragment collection *Mushroom: plain mushroom collection *Vampire Fang: vampire fang collection Fallen Dynasty Collections *Terracotta Chips (Level 65) *Nayad Scales (Level 65) *Wantia Coins (Level 65) Tomes *Tome: Ardathium, Vol. I *Tome: Ardathium, Vol. II *Tome: Ardathium, Vol. III *Tome: Ardathium, Vol. IV *Tome: Ardathium, Vol. V *Tome: Ardathium, Vol. VI *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. I *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. II *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. III *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. IV *Tome: From Pond to Paladin, Vol. I *Tome: From Pond to Paladin, Vol. II *Tome: A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. I *Tome: A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. II *Tome: The First Vision *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon, Vol. I *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon, Vol. II *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt, Vol. I *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt, Vol. II *Tome: The Story of Ankexfen Expansions Desert of Flames Collections Lamps (Level 50) *Lamps: Sand Blasted Lamp *Lamps: Shiny Lamp *Lamps: Tarnished Lamp Insects (Level 50) *Insect: Crushed Locust Collection *Insect: Shining Locust Collection *Insect: Spotted Locust Collection *Insect: Striped Locust Collection *Insect: Crushed Scorpion Collection *Insect: Shining Scorpion Collection *Insect: Spotted Scorpion Collection *Insect: Striped Scorpion Collection Mummy Wrappings (Level 50) *Wrappings: Preserved Mummy Wrappings *Wrappings: Tattered Mummy Wrappings *Wrappings: Worn Mummy Wrappings Scales (Level 50) *Scales: Cobra Scales *Scales: Crocodile Scales *Scales: Naga Scales Tinkered Items (Level 50) *Tinkered: Broken Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Preserved Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Rusted Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Sand Blasted Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Tarnished Tinkered Items Miscellaneous (Level 50) *Desert Akhet *Sand: Desert Sand Collection *Souls: Desert Soul Dust Collection *Feathers: Harpy Feathers Collection *Gems: Moon Gems Collection *Gems: Sun Gems Collection *Moppet: Mystic Moppet parts *Toes: Sand Giant Toes Collection Tomes *A Tale of the Arena (Level 55) *An Oasis in the Desert (Level 53) *Anaz Mal, Blackfang (Level 55) *Legends of the Dragons (Level 52) *My Time with the Harpies (Level 59) *Of Maj'Dul Am I (Level 57) *Poetry of the Djinn (Level 57) '' *Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan ''(Level 57) *Selected Poems (Level 54) *The Cleft Dweller (Level 55) *The Desert Beasts (Level 55) *The Desert Serpent (Level 54) *The History of Poetry (Level 56) *The Nights of the Dead (Level 50) *The Poems of Alyarrah (Level 56) *The Second Wife's Tale (Level 50) *The Tale of the Rujarkian Warrior (Level 55) *The Tale of the Silent City (Level 53) *The Tale of Tirazzah (Level 51) *Trinni's Adventures Abroad (Level 52) Kingdom of Sky Collections Airship Plating *Small Pieces of Airship Plating (Level 60) *Medium Pieces of Airship Plating (Level 65) *Large Pieces of Airship Plating (Level 70) Bird Bits (Level 65) *Aviak Feathers *Aviak Talons *Hooluk Beaks Droag Bits *Small Droag Claws (Level 60) *Awakened Emblems (Level 60) *Droag Scales (Level 60) *Medium Droag Claws (Level 65) *Large Droag Claws (Level 70) *Broken Droag Teeth (Level 70) *Chipped Droag Teeth (Level 70) *Polished Droag Teeth (Level 70) *Worn Droag Teeth (Level 70) Other Race Bits *Beholder Eyes (Level 60) *Dragon Insignias (Level 60) *Dragon Scales (Level 60) *Dragon Bone Shards (Level 60) *Basilisk Teeth (Level 60) *Basilisk Scales (Level 65) *Abomination Eyes (Level 70) *Basilisk Spines (Level 70) *Abomination Teeth (Level 70) *Ravasect Mandibles (Level 70) Miscellaneous *Feather Leaves (Level 60) *Cinder Ore (Level 60) *Rare Stones (Level 60) *Planar Orbs (Level 70) *Mystical Orbs Tomes *Aversion (Level 70) *Generations (Level 70) *Teachings of Master Wu (Level 60) *The Awakened (Level 65) *The Big Bang Theory (Level 70) *The Fledglings (Level 70) *The Trainer (Level 70) *Trinni's Adventures Aloft (Level 60) *Waterfalls (Level 65) Echoes of Faydwer Collections *Forest Beetles (Level 20) *Grubs (Level 20) *Crushbone Insignias (Level 30) *War Medallions (Level 30) *Bugbear Ears (Level 35) *Kobold Paws (Level 35) *Bugbear Bones (Level 35) *Fae Bones (Level 35) *Kobold Bones (Level 35) *Kobold Claws (Level 50) *Mountain Lion Tails (Level 50) *Clockwork Parts (Level 55) *Mechanical Springs (Level 55) *Edible Mushrooms (Level 60) *Poisonous Mushrooms (Level 60) *Tunarian Spearheads (Level 65) *Tunarian Vases (Level 65) *Dwarven Steins (Level 70) *Mined Gems (Level 70) *Blood Vials (Level 70) *Discarded Bones (Level 70) *Cursed Objects of Unrest (Level 74) *Estate Mementos (Level 74) *Stained Glass Fragments (Level 75) *Vampire Slaying Tools (Level 75) *Bandit Coins (Level 75) *Ghostly Essences (Level 75) *Faydwer Collections (Level 70) *Kaladim coins collection (Level 70) (Added GU51, previously a Burynai collection) Tomes *From Daughter to Father (Level 50) *The Hammer of Below (Level 65) *An Old Memoir (Level 70) *The Estate of Rest (Level 72) *A Sojourn of Faith (Level 72) Expert Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections quest to receive the Gnomish Collection Goggles. The ? nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. A total of 11 hidden collection were released, 1 per original EOF zone. * Acorns - Greater Faydark (Level 20) * Torture Instruments - Crushbone Keep (Level 30) * Chess Pieces - Butcherblock Mountains (Level 35) * Mineral Water - Steamfont Mountains (Level 50) * Gears - Klak'Anon (Level 55) * Gourd Seeds - The Lesser Faydark (Level 60) * Sentry Shards - New Tunaria (Level 65) * Mining Picks - Kaladim (Level 70) * Skulls - Mistmoore Catacombs (Level 70) * Candles - Castle Mistmoore (Level 75) * Werewolf Fangs - Loping Plains (Level 75) Rise of Kunark Collections *Brute Fur Collection (Level 78) *Burynai Claws (Level 75) *Cockatrice Feathers (Level 78) *Devourer Teeth (Level 82) *Drachnid Webbing (Level 75) *Draconic Talismans (Level 80) *Drolvarg Weapons (Level 75) *Fishman Scales (Level 80) *Froglok Tongues (Level 80) *Goblin Earrings (Level 75) *Golem Shards (Level 80) *Mantrap Petals (Level 78) *Rhino Horns (Level 75) *Sarnak Coins (Level 80) *Sebilisian Symbols (Level 85) *Scorpikis Stingers (Level 80) *Sokokar Scales (Level 80) *Succulent Needles (Level 80) *Wasp Stingers (Level 75) *Wurm Scales (Level 72) *Wyvern Scales (Level 72) *Yeti Fur (Level 72) *Kunark Collections (Level 85) Tomes *Orthiss and Kirkata (Level 70) *The Ant Tale (Level 70) *The Littlest Hill Giant (Level 70) *The Unclaimed Eye (Level 70) *We Will Be Free Again (Level 70) *A Mysterious Red Tome (Level 72) *A Mysterious Black Tome (Level 75) *A Mysterious Green Tome (Level 75) Expert Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Kunark Collections quest to receive the Kunark Expert Adventurer Goggles. The "?" nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. *Chokidai Collars (Level 85) *Danak Legion Medals (Level 82) *Drolvarg War Armor (Level 72) *Jailer Keys (Level 75) *Reet Knight Armor (Level 85) *Rilissian Rings of Service (Level 75) *Swifttail Shackle Links (Level 78) "Burynai" Collections These are collections that we can't find a zone to harvest or loot them in yet, but we are able to get them from the Burynai house pet that was a ROK Preorder reward. Feed your pet burynai a fertilizer, bone, and water to get a random collection from ANY ZONE (including NO-TRADE)! *Insect: Striped Solifugid Collection (Level 50) *Coin: Felwithe coins collection (Level 10) Master Artisan Red Shinies *Slime Samples - The Down Below *Wooden Salvage - The Enchanted Lands *Fae Fireflies - Steamfont Mountains *Bar Glasses - Loping Plains *Piano Keys - The Barren Sky *Chart Fragments - Fens of Nathsar *Faydwer Flowers - Greater Faydark *Tunare's Glade Leaves - Greater Faydark *Deathfist Forge Scraps - Zek, the Orcish Wastes *Sootfoot Forge Scraps - Lavastorm The Shadow Odyssey Collections *Anemone Arms *Artifacts of the Libant *Blood Runes *Brokenskull Pirate Peglegs *Brokenskull Pirate Sashes *Canvases of Mayong *Darkened Void Weapons *Dimensional Baubles *Gnomish Devices *Gukish Cuisine *Hearts of the Knights of Marr *Idols of Shadow *Items of the Lost Brotherhood *Lost Necromancy Spells *Lost Symbols of Marr *Magmatic Gem Deposits *Objects of Affection *Relics of Marr's Fist Keep *Relics of the Ethernauts *Scattered Phylactery Shards *Spores of Guk *Symbols of Lord Taros *Symbols of the Elements *Symbols of the Everdark Ogres *Symbols of the Planes *Tablets of Atrebe Sathir Dynasty *Tablets of Chottal Sathir Dynasty *Tablets of Ganak Sathir Dynasty *Tablets of Rile Sathir Dynasty *Talisman of the Masters *Thullosian Tribal Idols *Tuptan Cookware *Vortex Gates *Ydal Talisman *Ykeshan Military Emblems Expert Collections Requires wearing either the the Talisman of the Ethernauts or Signet of the Ethernauts from Relics of the Ethernauts to see these blue shinies. There is one expert collection per TSO instance group: *Everfrost: Miragul's Dress Robes *Lavastorm: Najena's Lab Equipment *The Void: Talisman of the Great Anashti Sul *Loping Planes: Mistmoore's Artifacts *Sathirian Empire: Idols of Lord Venril Sathir *Guk: Idols of the Tribes of Guk *Befallen: Possessions of Gynok Moltar Live Event and World Event Collections *Excavation Trinkets Collection from the Raising the Banner world event (LU49, October 2008) -- '''still in game.' *Frost-bitten Toes ''from the December 2008 Frostfell world event -- '''only available during Frostfell.''' Category:Timelines